Hogwarts Mystery Mayhem
by TitanWolf
Summary: Sara Robard's time at Hogwarts is not just about Cursed Vaults, oh no, there was MUCH more going on besides that. follow her as she has to put up with a cat that can't stay out a trouble, a love triangle between her, her arch enemy, and one of her closest friends, as well as quidditch, a vampire skulking around the school. this and much more awaits.


**Survival Fuzzwick Style**

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Fuzzwick the cat was hungry. After yawning and stretching he crawled out from the nest he'd made from Penny's blanket to find the girl's dormitory completely empty, even the hated Crup puppy, Goblin was gone, though that was a good thing. Lightly jumping to the floor, the Siamese cat padded across to his mistress's bed to find his food and water dish both empty.

This.

Would.

Not.

Do.

He had only a matter of minutes before he succumbed to starvation, so, he must alert everyone. He began to meow as loudly as he could. When no one immediately appeared, Fuzzwick made his way to the top of the stairs and repeated his food call.

Unfortunately, from his high perch he could see that the common room was completely empty.

This.

Would.

Not.

Do.

Hissing to himself, the hungry feline quickly made his way down the stairs, across the common room, and out into the school itself.

The hallway was empty, but; in the distance he could make out the faintest sound of footsteps. With his tail sticking straight up from excitement of not dying today, Fuzzwick took off down the hall at a quick trot.

"Why are you doing this, Barnaby?" a female voiced asked. Fuzzwick thought the voice sounded familiar but all the humans sounded the same, kind of. "What makes you think she'll even say yes?"

"She'll have to say yes if I ask nicely enough, she has to let us find the Vault for Merula first," a deeper voice replied. "Besides, why would she say no?"

Fuzzwick began to meow as he turned the corner to find two humans wearing black and green. A boy with short brown hair and a girl with black hair and a long face looked down at him in surprise.

"Mrs. Norris!" the boy exclaimed, his face turning pale at the sight of the cat. The girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That's Robards's cat, genius," she said. Before Fuzzwick could determine if they had food, the boy quickly scooped him up and began rubbing his head.

This.

Would.

Not.

Do. Though the pets felt nice.

"Hello Sara's cat, my name's Barnaby," he said, scratching the cat behind the ear. "And this is my girlfriend, Ismelda."

"Barnaby, cats can't talk or understand humans," she said. "Put it down and let's go get lunch."

Fuzzwick perked up at the word lunch. He began to meow loudly to show the humans how hungry and near to dying he was.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Barnaby asked, looking to his housemate. "Did I break Sara's cat?"

Ismelda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Even though she loved him, Barnaby was a moron. Turning around the dark-haired Slytherin girl began walking away, unfortunately, her boyfriend decided to follow WITHOUT leaving the cat behind.

"I have an idea," Barnaby said, trotting to catch up. "If we give Sara her cat back, she'll have to let Merula find the Cursed Vault."

"I have an even better idea, Barnaby," Ismelda said, her voice absolutely dripping with cheerful sarcasm.

"What is it?" Barnaby asked, sarcasm not penetrating his thick skull.

"Let's tie a brick to the cat's tail and throw it into the lake," she replied, giving her boyfriend the biggest, fakest smile she could manage. Barnaby looked at her, then down at the cat, which had stopped meowing, thank merlin, then back at her.

"How will that make Sara let us find the Vault?" he asked innocently.

As if on cue, the blonde in question came around the corner followed by Rowan, Penny, and Skye.

"Fuzzwick! What are you doing out here," she said, as the foursome approached them.

"We found him," Barnaby said, handing the cat to Sara. "Will you let Merula find the Vault now?"

Sara Robard raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What?" she asked.

"We- "Barnaby began but a hand clamping over his mouth cut him off.

"We were heading to lunch," Ismelda said, as she grabbed Barnaby by the front of his robes and began dragging him away.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Skye asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the two Slytherins.

"I have no idea," Penny replied.

"Something about letting Merula find the Cursed Vault," Rowan chimed in.

"It doesn't matter," Sara said, scratching Fuzzwick behind his ear. "I completely forgot to feed Fuzzwick."

As they made their way back to the dormitory, Fuzzwick began to meow.

He had barely managed to survive.

**End chapter 1**


End file.
